


Long Ends and Long Beginnings

by Secretive Slytherin (Reading_Watching_Writing)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reading_Watching_Writing/pseuds/Secretive%20Slytherin
Summary: With Narcissa Malfoy terminally ill, the Malfoy's implore St Mungo's to send a healer to help ease her pain and assist her before her time comes. One Hermione Granger volunteers.





	Long Ends and Long Beginnings

Malfoy Manor was silent. It was not deserted, no, everyone knew who its inhabitants were. None more so than one Hermione Granger. Hermione Granger was extremely aware of who the residents of Malfoy Manor were. And Hermione Granger was currently standing outside the gates of Malfoy Manor. 

Raising her wand she tapped with a sculpted stick, to the uninformed onlooker what would seem to be only the air. To the select population of witches and wizards of course, the act was an obvious one. 

From within the bowels of Malfoy Manor, the thrum of the wards being tapped gently resonated. The youngest Malfoy, though nobody excepting perhaps his mother considered him young anymore, looked up. 

 

Back at the gates, a small pop was heard and Hermione Granger turned her gaze downwards. A small elf peered up at the woman, who was clutching desperately at her suitcase and glancing up at the manor periodically, then just as quickly averting her gaze. 

"Is Miss here from St Mungos?" the elf squeaked?

The young woman nodded, and the gates swung open. 

"Follow me Miss if you is pleasing."

She nodded and felt the magic lighten her bag and pull it from her hand. "Oh no I can carry it myself," she protested, but the little elf simply shook her head. 

"I is always taking the bags Miss, is my instructions." 

Hermione gave a nod of her head, and continued walking down the path. 

Silence hung in the air, broken only when they reached the doors. Turning, the elf observed as the guest seemed to steel herself before crossing through the door. 

Hermione glanced around at the entrance hall to the infamous Manor. She shifted uncomfortably as her eyes rested on a set of closed double doors that she instantly recognised. She stood still, staring at the doors and wondering what on earth she had gotten herself into. 

 

Draco Malfoy walked briskly along the corridors, shoes clacking ever so slightly on the wooden floors. His thoughts were a mess, and he had yet to decide if the arrival of a live-in healer should please or sadden him. On one hand, his mother would be able to live more comfortably than she had been, on the other it was another reminder that her days were numbered. Draco briefly wondered how St Mungo's had managed to wrangle someone into accepting the job; he was not ignorant of the wizarding community's view of himself and his family. The Malfoy's request had originally been turned down on more than one occasion, despite Draco's near desperate implorations, offers of bribery and allusions to threats. The family had almost accepted that Narcissa would have to endure the pain when they were contacted by the head of one of the wards saying that there would be a healer on their doorstep the following week. 

Draco rounded the corner to the entrance hall, and immediately stopped in his tracks. He stared down at the figure standing with a suitcase in front of her and staring blankly at his family's drawing room doors. 

"No." The word fell from his mouth before he even registered it in his brain. 

Hermione's head snapped up to take in the young man looking down at her from the top of the staircase. Draco Malfoy looked much the same, she considered. His posture was still perfectly arrogant, dressed in black trousers and a pristine white shirt and a black tie he still appeared to have impeccable fashion, and he still objected to her it appeared. She frowned. 

"Problem, Malfoy?" She asked, folding her arms in front of her and cocking her head. 

"What are you doing here?" was his only response, still rooted to the spot. 

She let out a little snort. "Now really Malfoy, I hate to admit it, but I know you're more intelligent than that."

He narrowed his eyes at her then looked at the elf who had been patiently waiting beside the witch. "Moppet, put Miss Granger's suitcase in the room you prepared, but don't unpack it for her. I don't imagine she'll be staying long." 

With a curious head tilt the elf clicked her fingers and the suitcase was gone. Just as quickly, Hermione began storming towards the stairs, her shoes clacking angrily on each step as she climbed. "And why would that be, if I could ask?"

"Because I'm contacting the hospital and asking them to send someone who will actually care for my Mother properly."

"How dare you - "

"Why are you here Granger? Why did they choose you?"

She finally reached the top of the stairs and levelled a glare at him. "I guess they'll tell you at the hospital Malfoy. Now, in the meantime," she continued looking back down at the house elf, "Moppet, was it? Could you please show me my room and Mrs Malfoy's also please? I'll start setting up while your Master" she narrowed her eyes at the word, "is out." 

Moppet popped up to where the two were standing and glaring at each other, and looked up at Draco for approval. He gave a small nod to the elf and Moppet smiled. "Very well Miss, follow me again please." 

Head held high, Hermione Granger brushed past Draco Malfoy, following the small elf down the corridor of Malfoy Manor.


End file.
